Ma seule manière de t'aimer
by Because I Want You
Summary: "Je te hais parce que je t'aime."   OS Yullen - POV Kanda


**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Katsura Hoshino.

**Genre :** Angst / Drama

**Rating **: K+

**Résumé :** OS court où le but était de saisir les pensées de Kanda sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Allen. J'espère avoir réussi...

* * *

><p><strong>Ma seule manière de t'aimer<strong>

Je te regarde discrètement du coin de l'œil, et pas plus d'une seconde pour que personne ne le remarque. Ce manège, je le répète tous les matins, contre ma volonté. Je suis incapable de m'interdire de te regarder. Et je me hais face à cette impuissance. Et je te hais car tu en es entièrement responsable. Je te hais mais détacher mon regard de toi est une souffrance. Je te hais parce que je t'aime contre mon gré et contre ma raison et que je ne peux rien y faire… Alors je transforme cet amour indésiré et indésirable en une haine puissante et violente.

J'ai trouvé la parade idéale, le masque parfait pour t'aimer en silence : te haïr au grand jour. Au lieu de t'accorder de l'attention, je simule l'indifférence la plus totale à ton égard, et à l'égard de toute la Congrégation par la même occasion (ce qui n'est guère nouveau). Quand le besoin irrépressible d'effleurer, de toucher ta peau me tord les entrailles, je m'arrange pour te provoquer. Je te fais alors subir toutes les souffrances de mes sentiments incontrôlables. Mes poings finissent par s'abattre sur ce visage qui hante mes nuits, sur ces lèvres tentatrices, sur ce corps que je désire tant en secret…

Je te hais en espérant exterminer cet amour qui a grandi en moi, mais j'échoue un peu plus chaque jour car je deviens dépendant à ces luttes quotidiennes. Le masque de haine se mêle à mes sentiments, la situation devient malsaine : j'extériorise cet amour en te faisant du mal, et une partie de moi - celle qui refuse de s'attacher à quiconque, et encore moins à toi - s'en réjouit. Car la souffrance qui se peint sur ton visage et dont je suis la cause refroidit ces besoins stupides que j'ai de te voir, de sentir ton odeur et de te toucher. Je tente de détruire cet amour par ma haine, par la douleur que je provoque en toi, par ta haine. Je refuse d'être dépend de quelqu'un, c'est simple. Donc j'étouffe toute possibilité de lien entre nous sous la haine que j'avive dans nos âmes.

Et pourtant… Je sens bien que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi… Je ne me cache pas la vérité au point de me rendre aveugle à ce point… Je sais que j'ai _besoin_ de toi, même si c'est de cette manière. Je me sens mal quand tu n'es pas là : je ressens un manque au plus profond de moi-même. Et j'ai beau me révolter contre lui de toutes mes forces, il reste assez vivace pour me tordre les entrailles et pour hanter mes rêves.

Mon sommeil devient alors un champ de bataille où s'affrontent mon déni et mon désir. Je rêve de toi, de ces images de toi que je dérobe chaque jour. Je rêve que je vous tue, toi et ces foutus sentiments empoisonnés que tu m'as mis dans le cœur. Je rêve de nos deux corps qui se mêlent, ou qui s'affrontent, je ne sais plus. L'amour et la haine se mélangent dans mes songes et je finis souvent par me réveiller en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La seule constante est ton image qui danse devant mes yeux embrumés de sommeil.

Et dans ce moment de flottement entre les rêves et la réalité, ton absence se rappelle cruellement à moi, j'ai hâte de te revoir de nouveau, de m'assurer que tu es sauf. Je me souviens alors de qui je suis, de qui tu es et ma haine retrouve sa force originelle dans la puissance même de mon amour indésiré pour toi. Mon visage se ferme et un rictus mauvais prend sa place sur mes lèvres : mon masque est toujours là, prêt à t'accueillir à ton retour. Tu ne recevras jamais que de la haine de ma part.

Bien sûr, je pourrais me contenter de t'aimer mais ce ne serait pas moi. Je ne serais jamais un amoureux transi, plein d'attentions et dégoulinant de sentiments qui sentent la guimauve trop sucrée à plein nez. Je trouve ce genre de personnes ridicules à souhait et risibles. Je ne suis pas comme ces idiots plein d'illusions qui aiment sans se poser de questions et qui roucoulent de compliments sur l'amour… Ils croient qu'avec quelqu'un ils ont plus de chance pour être heureux, les pauvres crétins… Le véritable bonheur n'existe pas, la seule chose que nous pouvons espérer c'est la paix intérieure, l'ataraxie prônée par les philosophes de la Grèce Antique.

Et je l'avais quasiment atteinte avant que tu ne viennes tout renverser avec ton visage souriant et ton regard innocent. Tu as jeté le trouble en moi, tu m'as privé de la satisfaction d'une vie sans attache. Tout est de ta faute. Tu es pourtant si opposé à moi avec ton altruisme, ta générosité, ton indélébile sourire… Je n'aurais jamais du ne serait-ce que songer à éprouver autre chose pour toi que cette froide indifférence qui me caractérise tant. Mais, je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment ni encore moins pourquoi, tu t'es infiltré dans mon esprit… Maintenant je suis obsédé par toi de plus en plus et je n'ose même pas imaginer sans toi. Le seul problème est que je n'imagine pas non plus pouvoir t'aimer et te rendre heureux, donc je ne rendrai jamais les armes et le combat se poursuivra quoi qu'il m'en coûte...

J'ai beau être devenu mon propre champ de bataille, je m'acharnerai à te haïr parce que la haine est devenue ma seule manière de t'aimer, Allen.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<em>

_Bonne soirée,_

_Léa  
><em>


End file.
